En realidad somos tú y yo
by Sirenita
Summary: “En realidad somos tú y yo” me dijo antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente en lo correcto. Éramos él y yo, ambos, juntos. Shane/Mitchie. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ylaris.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre Camp Rock, así también los personajes, nombres propios, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Disney Channel., 2007. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas,** Ylaris**, porque una persona tan especial y hermosa como ella, se merece hasta un castillo flotante con sirvientes a su disposición en el día de sus cumpleaños. Ya pasó, pero aquí va el acompañamiento de mi cajita mágica con mi mágico regalito. Te quiero mucho, y como no pude hacer uno de esos Harry/Draco que tanto te gustan, decidí hacer esta creación. Espero que te guste haberme hundido en el universo de Camp Rock.**

**En realidad somos tú y yo**

Los nervios me carcomían. Nunca había llegado a entender el verdadero significado de pavor, hasta este día. Desde la mañana sentía algo en la garganta, que me molestaba al comer y al respirar. Andaba más torpe de lo normal y con el curso de las horas, mi lengua se trataba y empezaba a balbucear incoherencias. Las miradas extrañas de mis padres no ayudaron en nada, aunque trataban de infundirme ánimo.

A las seis en punto, con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte y quemando mis ojos, salí de casa para entrar a la limusina que me llevaría al estadio.

Dentro de ella, las piernas me temblaron. El agente de la disquera y su ayudante, estaban ocupados con unos papeles y llamando cada tres minutos a la persona encargada del concierto para preguntar cómo iba todo.

-¿Quiere una taza de café? –preguntó de repente el ayudante. Tenía muchas pecas en las mejillas, dándole un aspecto infantil. Debía estar haciendo su pasaría o algo así en la disquera-. ¿Señorita Torres?

-Er, lo siento –me disculpé, tratando de sonreír. Creo que fracasé rotundamente-. No, gracias. Si tomo café saltaría por la ventana o algo así.

Nunca me acostumbraría a estos lujos, como una máquina de capuchinos en la limusina. Y no sabía si debía hacerlo. Sólo era la extraña que tenía una canción con Connect 3 en el nuevo álbum del grupo y el sencillo "This is real" estaba llegando al primer lugar de las listas de los más pedidos de las radios de todo el país.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, ya que el estadio donde el grupo realizaría un concierto a beneficencia quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, y yo no vivía en los suburbios más lejanos. Mientras nos adentrábamos entre enormes rascacielos, por las calles desfilaban personas con carteles, ropa, sombreros y más artículos de Connect 3. La mayoría eran chicas, fans que caminaban cantando a todo pulmón las canciones como si las vidas se les fueran en ello.

Allí mis nervios pasaron a llamarse pavor. Ellas amaban al grupo, y habían venido por ellos. No por mí. Sólo era esa Mitchie Torres con una voz linda y que cantaba con ellos una canción. Había aparecido en pocas revistas, dando cortas entrevistas y con fotos promocionales que la disquera me habia tomado; siempre hablando de Connect 3. Así que prácticamente no me conocían. ¿Cómo iba a gustarles?

La limusina se detuvo en la entrada de atrás del estadio. Había una cerca de metal, para contener a los fanáticos y muchos guardaespaldas por todos los lugares imaginables. Salí guiada por el agente de la disquera, y pronto me rodearon cinco hombres de negro, quienes se apegaron a mí.

Los gritos y los flashes me aturdieron. Tuve la sensación que alguien había gritado mi nombre, pero no estaba segura. La cabeza empezó a dolerme, y lo único que deseaba era salir de ese escándalo.

-Tienes una hora para arreglarte. El concierto empezará en treinta minutos –me dijo el señor de la disquera, mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Abrió una puerta, y me permitió entrar-. La coreógrafa irá a buscarte a tu camerino, para llevarte al escenario. Ensaya los pasos del baile y también calienta la voz –siguió diciendo, con voz vacía. Cerró la puerta, al mismo tiempo que los guardaespaldas se giraban para volver a las rejas de contención de afuera-. ¿Alguna duda?

-Er, sí –dije con un hilo de voz. Me faltaba un año para la mayoría de edad y ciertamente hablando así no me ayudaba a ganarme el respeto de los hombres de la disquera-. ¿Cuándo me llamaran para firmar el contrato? –empezó a caminar delante de mí, por un pasillo atestado de personas que corrían de un lado hacia otro con cables e instrumentos-. Porque la semana pasada vimos las cláusulas y dijeron que me llamarían la siguiente. Es decir, en ésta.

-El cuerpo directivo llamará a tu tutor legal y abogado después de este concierto –habló sobre su hombro. Me costó seguirle el paso-. Depende de tu presentación hoy para tu contrato. Hacer play-back ya no es tan conveniente, y necesitamos artistas que sepan desenvolverse perfectamente en el escenario tanto en voz, coordinación con músicos y bailarines, equipo de sonido, público, etc.

Lo sabía. Esta noche iba a ser decisiva.

Llegamos a un sector más tranquilo y me dejó fuera de mi camerino. Me deseó suerte, más como si fuera un mero trámite antes de irse por donde vinimos. Me pregunté cuán aburrido debía ser soportar los nervios, quejas y locas peticiones de distintos artistas en sus conciertos. No podía culparlo, porque había muchos desquiciados que ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Era pequeño, pero cómodo. Un gran tocador estaba en un lado y en la pared opuesta yacía un sillón de cuero blanco que prácticamente llamaba a acostarse sobre él. Sobre una mesa en el centro había tres botellas de agua mineral, lo único que había pedido como requisito para cantar. Algo bastante simple de conseguir. Me parecía ilógico pedir algo más.

-Hola, Mitchie –una señora entró con un carrito donde un secador de pelo y distinto frascos se asomaban debajo de la tela blanca que lo cubría-. Seré su peluquera y maquilladora esta noche.

Como iba a cantar sólo una canción, fue rápido. Sólo me hizo algunos flecos en las puntas de mi pelo y con unas horquillas, me arreglo algunos mechones rebeldes que me hacían perder el orden en mi cabellera suelta. Y en cuanto al maquillaje, base, polvos, delineador de ojo, una sombra café que apenas se notaba sobre mis párpados y un brillo de labios discreto. Si no fuera por los obvios nervios de la chica en el espejo, hubiera dicho que se veía linda.

En el lapsus en el que esperaba a la mujer que me daría mi ropa, llamó mamá. Me dijo que ya estaba en su asiento, y me deseaba mucha suerte. A papá también lo escuché decirme que me iba a ir genial.

Poco después que corté la llamada, se escuchó el estadio rugir y el potente rasgueo de la guitarra eléctrica me indicó que se había iniciado el concierto.

Mi carrera musical dependía de este concierto. Debía impresionar a la disquera y al público. De lo contrario, me quedaría sin contrato y con todos mis sueños rotos guardados en una bolsa que no sería capaz de botar. No sabría qué hacer de mi vida sin la música. Mi último año de escuela lo había descuidado por la música, y no apliqué a ninguna universidad como el resto de mis compañeros. Pero no importaba, porque hasta mis padres daban por sentado que triunfaría con mi talento ya demostrado en Camp Rock y el sencillo junto a Connect 3.

Con esa angustia, fue cuando me di cuenta que además de las botellas de agua mineral, había un ramo de flores y una caja alargada, rectangular sobre la mesa de vidrio impecable.

Las flores eran tulipanes amarillos, mis favoritos. Tomé el ramo y admiré cada flor, sintiéndome un poco más calmada. Amaba el olor de los tulipanes. Y leí la tarjeta en ellas:

"_No tengas miedo. Esta noche será el comienzo de un viaje que te traerá mucho éxito. Sólo ten confianza en ti misma, Mitchie._

_Estaré esperando tu canción desde la primera fila con muchas ansias,_

_Caitlin"._

Nos habíamos visto irregularmente en este último año. Vivimos lejos, en lados opuestos de la ciudad e íbamos a escuelas distintas, lo que nos hacía tener diferencias de horarios que no nos permitía vernos salvo los fines de semana. Pero seguíamos siendo amigas, contándonos todo y haciendo música. Me sentí muy agradecida de tenerla presente esta noche tan significativa. Y no sólo a ella, sino también a mis padres y amigos de la escuela. Era muy afortunada de contar con su apoyo.

Sin embargo, lo que disipó la mayoría de mis dudas fue la caja alargada.

La abrí con cuidado, temiendo romperla y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que se trataba de un brazalete, con una estrella colgando de él. Lo saqué maravillada, tocando con lentitud la fina cadena de plata.

Había una nota dentro de la caja, así que la abrí desesperadamente y no pude contener una sonrisita boba en mi cara al reconocer la caligrafía:

"_Tienes una voz prodigiosa y todo el mundo se dar__á cuenta de ello. Pero quiero que sepas, que ya no me importa el hecho de haber encontrado esa voz perfecta del campamento, sino que me llena de alegría es haberme topado contigo._

_La estrella de tu nombre se elevará muy pronto en el firmamento. Felicidades por esta oportunidad tan bien merecida que tienes._

_Te quiero,_

_Shane."_

Con la voz de Shane resonando en el estadio, doblé el papel y me acerqué el brazalete al pecho. Una sensación cálida me invadió, y me sentí casi una estúpida por tener tantas dudas cuando Shane estaría a mi lado sin importar si fuera una cantante famosa o una aficionada. Sí, se había obsesionado con mi voz, pero lo que habíamos tenido este último año era mucho más que sólo un gusto por la música compartido. Eran sentimientos, sueños, vivencias que se mezclaban y nos enriquecía permanentemente.

Mucho más tranquila, casi renovada, recibí a la mujer del vestuario. Incluso hablamos, cuando logré dominar el temblor de mi voz.

Los nervios estaban reposados, pero seguían en mí. Me tomé una botella completa de agua mineral y empecé a calentar mi voz. Dos personas de la disquera entraron a saludarme, incluido el presidente, quien me sonrió cálidamente al escucharme entonar las más altas escalas. Parecía confiado en que saldría airosa de la pequeña prueba para comprobar que valdría la pena contratarme.

-_This is real, this is me…_ -aclaré la garganta, y subí el tono-. _Oh, this is real… This is me!_

-Y vaya que eres real. Genuina, mejor dicho.

Shane estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que sabe que me hacen latir más rápido el corazón. Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta mí, diciendo que había tocado, pero como no le había respondido, decidió entrar así nada más.

Desconcertada, pero feliz de verlo, le pregunté:

-¿No deberías estar allá arriba –señalé el cielo, donde estaba el escenario-, cantando?

-Nate puede cubrirme cuando necesito cumplir mi tarea de llevarte a lo que será el dueto del siglo –abrió sus brazos, y dobló sus dedos invitándome a acercarme-. ¿Nerviosa?

-No tienes idea –le dije, riendo mientras aceptaba su invitación.

Me dio un beso en la frente, mientras una de sus manos reposa en mi cintura y la otra me acariciaba la espalda descubierta por el mini vestido sin nada de tela en la espalda que me había elegido la señora del vestuario. Debía admitir que nunca había sentido sus dedos recorrer mi piel descubierta, en la espalda, y los pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me hacía sentir, me encantaban.

-Ahora todos sabrán nuestra casi oculta relación a la prensa –bromeó, ganándose una corta mirada odiosa de mi parte-. Vale, vale. Seré serio. Como tu novio, compañero de trabajo y mayor fanático; debo decirte que lo harás bien. Todos quedarán fascinados contigo y querrán ver tu trabajo en solitario, Mitchie.

-Lo dices porque eres mi novio, compañero de trabajo y fanático, Shane. No porque sea así.

-¿No mencioné que las tres involucraban que soy sincero, y puedo desatarme de lo que siento por ti? –le miré, enternecida-. Te lo dije en la nota del brazalete… Tienes una voz maravillosa y una veracidad en tus composiciones, que pocos podrían tener a la hora de sentarse frente a un piano. No todos pueden expresar tan bien lo que sienten en una melodía –sus manos se deslizaron por mi brazo, y mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de nuestro contacto, tocó la estrella del brazalete-. Ya eres una estrella. No dudes de tu voz, de tus canciones, y de ti misma.

Me reí, y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

-Oh, Dios. Sí que estoy nerviosa –suspiré-. Nunca he cantado frente a tantas personas. Es como enfrentarse a un ejército o algo así…

-En realidad somos tú y yo. Voy a estar contigo, enfrentándolos –me dijo antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos. Una y otra vez.

Y con sus besos con gusto a verdad y cariño, me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente en lo correcto.

Los dos subimos al escenario, tomados de las manos. Los focos me cegaron por un segundo, y los dedos de Shane me hacían controlar la respiración. Lo tenía a mi lado, no tenía por qué sentir pavor.

Éramos él y yo, ambos, juntos.

* * *

**N/A:**** Primera y última vez que escribo de esta pareja. Se me hizo más difícil que ir al gimnasio toda una semana completa y descubrir que me podía doler músculos que no sabía que tenía hasta esos días. Pero mi amiga lo vale, y espero haber capturado correctamente la esencia de los personajes.**

**El título del one-shot lo saqué por la estrofa "this is real, this is me". Mitchie ya no está sola, tiene a Shane a su lado, así que sería "this is real, these are us". No muy imaginativa, lo sé, pero tiene sentido y le quedaba bien a la historia.**

**¿Sabían que dejar reviews ayuda a impedir que talen bosques nativos en todo el mundo? Bueno, no, pero sí hace sonreír y a impulsar la mejora de nuestra escritura. Así que me encantaría saber lo que piensan del fic, hasta la opinión más mínima que tengan.**

**Un besito y gracias por leer.**

**Chau,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
